Art Desks
Location Fantasy University > Liberal Arts > Art Department > Art Desks First visit :You take a casual stroll over to a row of desks adjacent to the good professor, confused and slightly concerned at the amount of dust and evident un-use these things have seen lately. You're sure you'll need to come back here once Bobross starts his lessons, but for now you wager you could do worse than glance around for some free art supplies. ::>>> Rummage for supplies :::Arts and snatch ::::You rummage through the desks for art supplies, the mantra "sharing is caring, sharing is caring" echoing around the corridors of your mind as you do. Surely no one will mind, most of this stuff is junk anyway. Besides, anything sith turpentine residue on it is probably considered dangerous to the health of the professor, so really you're doing him a favor! ...Right?'' ::::You find some ___ Possible loot *College-Grade Construction Paper *Loose Leaf Paper *Manual Pencil *Paintbrush *Recipe: Imaginary Key After finding the zombie model :Zombie Still Life: Irony for the Rest of Us :: You make you way to the Art Desks only to find that the zombie intern has already arrived. "So this is F.U.'s art department, huh? What a joke. One day, when I become a famous artist, I'm going to come bacj to this school and take the whole place over. My work will be considered a masterpiece." :: You're really not a fan of this guy's attitude, and for a moment you consider telling him to keep his shrit on. That line of thinking leads to thoughts of a more "advanced" still life lesson involving a little less clothing than you think you'd be comfortable with. An intense shudder puts you back on track-time to draw you a zombie! Don't forget your drawing supplies! :::' >>> Rummage for supplies' After fighting the zombie : You return to the art desks with a creative itch in need of scratching. You know if you don't take care of it now, it could get infected and turn into some sort of funny words rash. No one wants to deal with that. : Glancing around the pod of personal education cabinets (See: Desks), you take stock of your options... '>>> Try your hand at some arts and crafts' : Crafting option '>>>Speak to Smudge Splattersmock' :Smudge Splattersmock ::"Halt!" screams the art student, shielding his canvas while waving a sword that seems to have been drawn to life by a crayon. "My work, she is not finished! And you! Trying to discombobulate my greatest achievement, eh? I shall have none of it, you overripe lobsterphone!" he cries as he swings his sword wildly through the air. "Back, I say! Between your dogfaced antics and that rotting donkey of a professor, I am surrounded by nincompoops! None of you will ever comprehend the genius of my art! GOOD GOD, I'M COVERED IN ANTS!" ::You decide to get out of here before this nutbag accuses you of melting his clocks and takes another swing at you. ::"All I want is a sword that doesn't have something taped to the end of it! Is that so much to ask?!" :::>>> What do you know about crafting an imaginary weapon? ::::"The right, the right! What gives you the right to question the mastery of my work here?! Enough of your incessant questions, you delusional doofus of dour deviations!" Smudge cuts a swath through the air with his mystical sword before pressing on with his accusatory monologue. ::::"I've no time for your antics! So what if my colleagues and I failed to fool that dusty old fool in the tree? Blasphemy, I say; sabotage! Treason, even! WHY DO I SMELL LIKE SALMON?!" The crazed artist lets loose a frightened scowl, unsure what emotion to reveal as he begins rocking irrationally back and forth. As you turn to leave, you overhear his erratic ramblings. ::::"...Spengeblab... Deckjoke... the horror... can't unsee... what has been seen." '>>> Chat it up with Edge Goodeasel' :Etch Goodeasel ::"Oh! Oh, my," mutters the art student. "You poor thing, I can see from here that your aura's been through a lot." You step forward to inquire about her odd-looking spear, but she quickly steps back. "Oh, oh, god, uh, stay back, please," she cringes. "I'd rather not have my aura contaminated. Especially not before the AP gallery opens." ::She happens to notice you eying her spear. "Oh, this? You mean, you haven't finished your imaginary weapon yet? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll craft it on time and it'll be...fine," she looks at your current weapon with a noticeable amount of pity. "Or, I guess you could keep using those 'gag' weapons." :::>>> What do you know about crafting an imaginary weapon? ::::"Oh, the professor thinks you can handle imaginary weapons already? I'm not so sure...aura powers and all." The girl bats her eyes around anxiously. "You don't know what happened, do you? Smudge, Bevel, Alabastro and I are in the advanced art class. Last semester, Bobross tried to con [[Sir Archibald Dirtypants|'this scientist']] into donating the avatars needed to construct imaginary weapons. We went along with it, being edgy rebels and all, but obviously it didn't go according to plan. ::::"We combined our immeasurable artistic talent to create a Prop Check. We were going to present it to the old man in exchange for the weapon husks, but the Headmaster caught wind and ripped it up into four pieces. The professor almost lost his job. He wasn't supposed to tell a soul about the location of the pieces, but, well, this is a school after all- things get around, especially after the good professor has had one too many sips of turpentine..." '>>> Get the 411 from Bevel Bleedmark' :Bevel Bleedmark ::"Back off, puke," sneers the dark-haired art student. "I don't have time to deal with sniveling infants that can barely hold a pencil. I've got some REAL art to make." ::With a mighty roar, she raises her axe and splits a canvas in two. "I call that 'The Insufferable Blackness of Adolescent Rage.' It's probably my finest work to date," she haughtily sniffs. "Maybe when you lose those baby weapons and that crazy old fart teaches you how to make the good stuff, you might be good enough to be my teaching assistant! Bwahaha!" :Bevel turns to some poor underclassman she's conned into helping her. "I want something sharp! Why can't you-- No! Don't hand me a porcupine!" :::>>> What do you know about crafting an imaginary weapon? ::::"I don't know why I'm telling you this, puke, but yeah- I know a thing or two about imaginary weapons. Unfortunately for a talentless baby like you, you won't be able to make one without an artifact from [[Sir Archibald Dirtypants|'the old man']] out in the jungle. We tried to pull a fast one on him but the Headmaster intervened, said it wasn't "in the spirit of F.U." Pah!" ::::Bevel hawks something less-than-ladylike with a sneer of her jowls before continuing. "Anyhow, you're probably too much of a crybaby to go through with it, but if you really want a weapon like mine, try searching [[In The Gutters|'In The Gutters']]. Who knows, you might find some talent while you're in there." '>>> Shoot the breeze with Alabastro Artgum' :Alabastro Artgum ::"Are you here to scrape out the kiln? Oh, you're an art student?" the young lad scoffs. "How's that going for you? Wait, don't answer, I know—''pathetic''." As if to punctuate his little joke, he issues a haughty chuckle and cracks his whip. ::"Oh, this? Yeah, this is just something I put together for my thesis. Imaginary weapons. They're pretty underground, unlike those bourgeoisie toys you students are carrying around these days." He smirks. "Professor Bobross may be a cliched old hack, but even he knows that only the truly creative can wield something like this." :::>>> What do you know about crafting an imaginary weapon? ::::"Oh great, another kid wanting to play with toys he doesn't understand." Alabastro cracks his whip as an intensely dramatic eye roll escapes his holier-than-thou visage. "You really want to go through with this weapon thing, don't you? Ugh, fine- but don't blame me when their trendiness takes an irreversible nosedive. ::::"I don't know why or how, but if you want to get your hands on a weapon like mine, you'll need to to take a trip down to that [[The Camp Site|'vacation spot']] out in the Bread Basket. I don't know what it's called, my family was much too cultured and refined to do anything that even resembled "roughin' it." ::::"Oh, and you'll want to stroll down to the old [[Pleasanton Cemetery|'Pleasanton Cemetery']], too. Lots of things go there to die, including your dreams of becoming a famous and successful artist, like me. But you know what they say- rotting flesh sharpens rotting flesh. It'll be good for you." ---- Adventure in all four locations (Camp Site, Pleasanton Cemetery, In the Gutters, No. 2 Deck) until you fight a level 11 creature that will drop a Piece of the Prop Check. Once you have all four pieces, assemble them at the Art Desks and go to Sir Archibald Dirtypants to trade it in for one of four base weapon avatars and the recipe to turn it into an Imaginary Weapon. (Judging from their Hero Store counterparts, the axe and spear look like the best bets.) Related Quests *Art is Drawing (given by Prof. Mossel Bobross) Trivia *Costs 1 adventure point to enter Category:Places Category:Cleanup